Letters To You
by I Love Min Yoongi
Summary: A series of letters that James and Lily sent to each other between 5th and 6th year. No romance as I suck at writing it. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or and of these characters. Characters may be OOC due to the fact that I haven't read the books in ages.**

My dearest Lilly Flower,

How is my beautiful flower on this fine day? My day has fine, thank you for asking, Tiger Lilly, it would be better with my beautiful Flower by my side though.

I have been terribly bored at home by myself, Peter can't come over anymore since the 'incident', Remus is in Greece on some archaeological dig with his parents, and Sirius' parents are just assholes and won't let him write to me. And thus my boredom was born, but then I had a magnificent idea, I could write to my dear Lilly Flower!

At the moment I am currently hiding in my wardrobe to avoid Mother and her nagging about me not helping prepare for our annual Midsummer party, now a midsummer party may sound like a great idea, but no, instead of it being a fun party with good music and alcohol, it's a boring old person party that never seems to end, filled with champagne flutes and waltzing. Waltzing. And Mother won't allow me to stay inside all night, oh no, I have to go outside and socialise and 'be a good host', it's not even my party, how am I a host?

I must leave now my dear Flower, I think Mother has found me, maybe I shouldn't have used the same hiding spot that I've been using since I was five... Oh well too late now.

Goobye my Flower,

James Potter

P.s. I just had a great idea, you can come to the party and see how boring it is for yourself and hang out with Remus and I, he should be back by the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I still don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

Potter,

How many times have I told you not to call me 'Lilly Flower', 'Tiger Lilly', and 'Flower'? It's weird, please stop. Also my day was fine, until I got you letter in the middle of lunch at my Aunt Vera's house with my extended family in the room, also please note my Aunt Vera is allergic to owls.

Oh no, poor baby Potter is bored, call the police. Do I even want to know what this 'incident' was? And you can't write to Remus because...? Sure, it would take a few days but at least you won't be annoying me, I have things to do, for example: studying, talking to my friends and family that I only see for three months of the year, avoiding Snape, volleyball (it's a sport, hard to explain), etc.

Why won't Black's family let him write to you? I would have thought they would at least be please he was writing to a pureblood rather than a 'mudblood'. Or do they just like sucking all the happiness out of people, like dementors.

Don't be rude, go help your Mother. It must be hard to plan an entire event by yourself because your teenage son would rather hide in a closet (I knew it!) than help you. The midsummer party did sound like a great idea until you mentioned old people and waltzing. Old people come in two forms, the bitter and the reminiscent, and both are equally as bad. And waltzing also sucks, especially since I have never once had a dance partner who didn't step on my feet. Also it is your party as it is being held at your house.

At least your mother isn't like mine, who makes me clean my room any time we have visitors, even though my room is upstairs and they aren't allowed up there, but you know, that would make sense and we can't have conversation normally goes like this:

Mum: Lily go clean you room.

Me: Why?

Mum: We are having people over for dinner and your room is a mess.

Me: I wasn't aware dinner was being held in my room.

Mum: Lilliana go clean your room now!

Me: Fine.

Every single time someone comes over, no matter who it may be.

I have to go clean my room now, my family is coming over for lunch to make up for the owl incident yesterday.

Bye,

Lily Evans

P.s. Why would I want to go after your description of how boring it is, and please note what I said about the elderly.

P.p.s. It's 'Lily' not 'Lilly' and if you ever call me Lilliana, I will castrate you. You have been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've just finished my end of year exams and I have 7 assignments due, and I have to go out with my family for my grandmother's birthday, as well as my two cousins birthdays, and I've also been forced to babysit my 3-month-old nephew. So needless to say I haven't had much time on my hands to write, let alone post it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

My dearest Lily, (I spelt it right, see?)

You have told me not to call you those darling nicknames many a time, but I shall continue, Flower. Anyhow, I apologise deeply for causing a scene with my beautiful owl, but did you not tell me that your Aunt Vera is a 'horrendous cow' last year at some point?

Exactly! Poor me, all bored and alone, but what exactly are 'police'? Trust me when I say you don't want to know, however, I will tell you that it involved glitter, dust fine ply-tex, honey, and a few unsuspecting people's beds.

I can't write to Remus because he is staying in a muggle hotel with a no tolerance policy towards birds, and they will kill my baby Clementine. As for you being busy, is studying really more fun than writing to me, I'll give you the friends and family excuse though, and the one about sports (What sport? Is it a muggle sport?), but as for avoiding Snape, just stay inside and write to me, problem solved.

As for Sirius' parents, nice joke about the dementors, but the Black family don't particularly like the Potter family as they believe we are blood traitors because we don't hate muggleborns, mugs, halfbloods, or squibs. So to them, him writing to me is just as bad as him writing to a muggleborn. It makes my Mother upset when they call our family blood traitors because she used to be a Black before she married my dad and got disowned, which makes Sirius my second cousin, I guess.

It's not rude to hide from your Mothers' constant nagging over whether we should have cream coloured table cloths or 'off-white' coloured table cloths. Also, she isn't doing it alone, the house elfs are helping her (Ha ha ha, very funny). It is a great idea but the ruin it with their boring adultness. True, my grandparents on my Mother's side are both extremely bitter about everything and everyone, whereas my Father's parents both like to reminisce on their 'Glory Days' and once they start talking to you, there is no escape.

Waltzing isn't that bad if you have a partner that doesn't step on your feet or smell like rotten cabbage.

My Mother wouldn't allow my room to become messy in the first place, once I accidentally left a sock on the floor next to my laundry basket when I was running late for something and half asleep still, and when she saw it she yelled at me for an hour and a half about me being a slob. You would think that Sirius and I would be the ones to make the most mess in our dorms but no, that title goes to Remus. Like, his part of the dorm and his room at his house looks like a tornado ripped through it.

Your Mother seems like a lovely, and extremely logical person. Also, your full name is "Lilliana"? Huh, I spent the last 5 years thinking it was 'Lilian'. My whole life feels like a lie now.

Bye Bye, My Dear Flower,

James Potter

P.s. Because if you came then it wouldn't be boring, and as for your description of the 'elderly' (polite way to say old, there Lily) we can make jokes about them together, I can't do it with anyone else there as they are all old and would get offended.

P.p.s. I honestly have no clue where I got the idea that your name was spelt with two "L's" not one. Why can't I call you Lilliana, it's a pretty name.

P.p.p.s. What's your favourite animal? I'm curious, mine's either a stag or and owl.


End file.
